


Super Smash!

by JaztheTrash



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaztheTrash/pseuds/JaztheTrash
Summary: Luigi is forced into following Mario to the annual smash tournaments. He makes a new friend, but he also makes some new foes. One being himself...





	

Mario has dealt with many struggles and challenges throughout his quests to save the Princess. He's fought in space, he's fought in the ocean, he's even fought in an alternate dimension. However, no challenge is greater than the one he faces right now. Looking for his brother Luigi. He knew that Luigi was hiding because he didn't want to go to the annual Smash tournaments. He never did wan to go, but Mario forced him to go and pretended that he really wanted to go. Mario just wants to make sure he's included in things. Anyways, Mario has been searching the entire house for his brother, when he's been in the most obvious spot all day.  
"...Luigi?"  
Please Mario, go away...  
"Luigi, where are you?"  
Mario, PLEASE leave without me...  
"Luigi! I see your feet sticking out from under the bed!"  
Luigi quickly pulled his feet under the bed.  
"Its-a-too late now bro." Mario chuckled.  
He pulls Luigi by the feet from under the bed.  
"C'mon, we're gonna be late for the bus for Smash!  
"Mario, I know I always complain that you don't take me with you anywhere, but please leave me behind on this one!" Luigi begged.  
"Luigi, listen," He picks up Luigi's suitcase and starts shoving his clothes in it. "We do this every year for the our fans. I mean, why don't you want to go compete this year? You win a lot!"  
"I also lose a lot!" Luigi gets off the floor and dusts himself off. "And some of the other fighters are just a bunch of bullies!"  
"Like who?"  
"Wario, for one. Ganondorf was pretty mean..."  
"Well they're bad guys Luigi! They're not going to be nice in a fighting tournament!" He flops himself on top of Luigi's overstuffed suitcase, and motions to Luigi to close it.  
Luigi closes the suitcase.  
"But it isn't just them Mario... Some of them pick on me just because I have... A unique fighting style..."  
Mario hops off the suitcase and gives his little bro a reassuring smile and a nice pat on the back.  
"Luigi, everyone who competes In Smash has a unique fighting style. Everyone from you and me, to Ness and Lucas."  
"Yes, but--"  
"C'mon Luigi, trust me!" Mario smiles and grabs his suitcase, along with his own, and bolts right out th front door.  
"W-Wait! Mario!" Luigi runs after him, making sure to close and lock the door on the way out. "Mario, I really don't want to go! And that's all my outfits!"  
Mario runs right on time to catch the bus. He runs on, ignoring his little brother that was chasing him.  
"Mario, wait!" Luigi runs on the bus, only to get his things. But of course, the bus closes it's doors and takes off.  
Mario is already seated next to peach, which severely limits the seating options for Luigi.  
"Aw, what's wrong Luigi? No where to sit?" Bowser taunts, influencing the laughter of some of the fighters.  
"Hey! You leave my bro alone, or I'll turn you into a koopa pasta dish!" Mario threatened.  
Bowser growls at him, but remains quiet nevertheless.  
Luigi walks slowly until he gets to the back of the bus. No one wants Luigi to sit with him. Luckily, way in the back, was an empty seat. I suppose its better than sitting closer and getting picked on. 

It took a few hours, but finally the bus reached its destination. Everyone got in line to check off their attendance. When Luigi finally reached the attendance, he was greeted with a long time crush of his.  
"D-Daisy?" He blushed.  
"Hiya weeg! Long time no see!"  
"A-Are you competing this year?"  
"I wish... I failed auditions, so I'm running attendance and stuff like that. At least my boyfriend is here too. He's the head chef here."  
"Boyfriend...?" Luigi's heart sank so far down that he lost a life.  
"Yeah, he's a real shy guy..."  
Off in the distance, a Shy Guy peeks from behind a tree, and waves.  
"Oh... I'm really happy for you..." He said, heart broken.  
"Yeah... You seeing anyone these days?" She asked.  
Luigi shook his head.  
"Aw, don't worry Luigi. I'm sure you'll meet someone soon. Maybe you should get to know some of the girls here?"  
"I dunno Daisy... I'm not exactly... A hunk..." He stares down at his feet, bashfully.  
"Aw, you don't have to be. You're fine the way you are. Some one is bound to notice how great you are."  
He couldn't help but smile. "Thanks Daisy. I'll see you around."  
Luigi goes off to find his condo where he'll be staying. He eventually comes across a nicely built structure that's next to a nice lake.  
"Wow... Looks like I didn't get the short end of this stick this year."  
He opens the door and turns on the lights, only to be greeted by Wario.  
"I spoke too soon."  
"Well well well, if it isn't green Mario!" Wario laughs his signature laugh.  
Luigi starts to back up, but Wario grabs him by the shirt collar and picks him up as If he weighed nothing. He then proceeds to punch him repeatedly in the face. Luigi thought he wouldn't live to see tomorrow. That was until a newcomer came.  
"Hey! Put him down!" The newcomer yelled.  
"Or what? You gonna cry if I don't?" Wario laughed.  
The newcomer stepped closer.  
"Robots don't cry." He aims his arm canon at Wario, and fires. A direct blow to the shoulder causes him to drop Luigi.  
Wario, clearly surprised, starts to take his leave.  
"We'll settle this later, chump!" Wario runs out the room, his tail between his legs.  
Luigi was still on the floor, bleed a bit from all those blows to the face.  
"Hey, are you okay...?"  
Luigi focused his view on the blue metallic figure looming over him.  
"Y-You saved me..." He stuttered.  
"Well yeah." The newcomer began. "I hate bullies. All they do is cause trouble."  
Luigi nods in agreement. "W-Well... Thank you. I'm Luigi."  
"I'm Megaman. But you can call me Rock. That's my real name." He offers a hand to Luigi.  
Luigi takes his hand and is yanked to his feet with a single tug. Rock chuckled.  
Its safe to say that they both may have a new friend.


End file.
